coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8190 (12th August 2013)
Plot Rita is upset and worried about Tina. Gloria and Eva return just as Tina leaves. Sean agrees to work Tina's shift so they can visit Nick. Leanne is preoccupied with what the consultant told her but Gail wishes she'd never asked. Tina is bothered by youths at the Red Rec. She mouths off at them and they leave her alone. Izzy feels responsible for Tina as she feels she's been rubbing her face in it. Deirdre tells Tracy she makes her feel ashamed. The police tell Leanne they're going to interview the bistro staff. Tim sees Sally dressed up for her date and thanks her for being a friend. Marcus runs into Tina while walking Ozzy. He tries to talk sense into her but she makes him leave. Tommy is worried that she will end up how she was when Joe died. David decides to tell the police everything as he can't stand the situation going on as it is. Beth finds nothing in her search of Craig's room and wonders if he's struggling with his sexuality. Kirk offers to talk to him man-to-man. Tina listens to a voicemail from Rita and, having cooled off, empties the vodka bottle and returns home. Marcus tells Rita where Tina is and she goes off to look for her. Kirk awkwardly talks to Craig but Craig says he's not gay. Sally's date Neil turns out to be a bore who is obsessed with his job. Rita is menaced by the youths at the Red Rec. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Female Youth - Orla Poole *Male Youth 1 - Robbie Conway *Male Youth 2 - Joshua Cunningham *Neil - Simon Hepworth Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Prima Doner *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit, waiting room and corridor *Red Rec Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina's meltdown has dangerous consequences for Rita; David is sick with remorse; and Beth wonders if Craig could be struggling with his sexuality. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,590,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes